Sports Swap
by Beywriter
Summary: Judy has suggested the Allstarz swap Sports for the Week, to try and bigger their horizons. After aproval from Judy, Michael takes Max and teaches him how to play the real basics of Baseball.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken. 

**Sports Swap  
**

 **Prompt: On Sunday I become a baseball player**

"On Sunday I'll become a Baseball player" Max said swinging the bat in his room.  
Michael had offered to take him under his wing for the Summer to improve the Blond's skills, it was a small project his mother the head director of the BBA had started, swap a Sport, Beyblading for another Sport.  
Michael had offered to take Max Base balling, this started Sunday.  
Despite Baseball being the key part of Michael's Beyblading she approved as long as it was pure Baseball.

Michael had taken him to several games to get him fired up.  
"Draciel, I'm ready" he said looking at his purple Beyblade.  
He turned to face the mirror wearing a full blown Baseball like Uniform, he had a bat and glove as well as some protective gear.  
A confident smirk was over his face.

Sunday came, Max was dressed up and ready to go.  
He was pacing the field near where he lived in with his mother, Michael was late and Max who was usually happy was annoyed.  
"Come on, half an hour...seriously" he sighed checking his watch.

Finally forty minutes after he arrived he saw Michael carrying a bag from a fast food take out, the arches clearly visible.  
He tossed the trash in the bin and waved over to Max.  
"MAXIE!" he shouted.  
Max feeling frustrated and annoyed started walking quickly towards him, dragging the bat through the dirt leaving a trail behind.

"Your late" Max spat angrily.  
"Mn? Late?" Michael asked confused.  
"Weren't we supposed to meet at one?"  
"It's practically two already".  
"Oh...never mind Maxie, I'm here now" he said ruffling his hair.  
"Cut it out I'm not some kid".

"Okay, okay, lets start with pitching and batting, take the plate and I'll pitch the ball".  
Max followed Michael over to the plate.

"Okay, stand like this" Michael imitated the stance of a Baseball player.  
He stood aside and let Max copy him.  
Michael gently nudged Max's arm's and legs, moulding his body and stance until he stood back happy Max was standing in the correct position.  
"Hold that position for a few moments and let your body and mind memorise it".  
"Body and mind? That's a little out of character for you".  
"I'm trying hard to coach you now stand still".

After a few minutes Michael walked towards the Pitcher's mound.  
"I'll teach you how to pitch when you can bat...now focus, keep calm and keep your eyes on the ball...are you ready?"  
"Ready" Max shouted back.

Michael tossed the ball over to Max who's bat clipped the ball sending it flying down to the ground in a small cloud of dust.  
"Close, toss back the ball".  
Max picked up the ball and tossed it under arm back to Michael who caught it in his glove.

"Again" Michael said and Max assumed his previous position.  
It took four swings before he finally whacked the ball with the bat.  
"I did it!" Max said happily.  
"I thought you competed with that Alan kid at stuff like Baseball".  
"That was years ago...I'm...a little rusty" he said.  
"Like Beyblading, practice makes perfect" Michael said.  
"Toss back the ball" he said and Max tossed back.

He threw again but Max missed the next five swings, he tossed down the wooden bat in an unusual fit of anger.  
It was rare to see Max actually angry.  
"Calm down, that hit may have been a fluke but you didn't become a World Class Beyblader in one day...why don't we take a break? How about some Pizza?"  
"Can I get mayo on it?" Max asked replying.  
Michael laughed nervously remembering the Blond's fondness for Mayonnaise.

They headed to a fast food place getting a Pizza and Max happily loaded up on sachets of Mayonnaise.  
"You gotta try it, Mayonnaise on Pizza is awesome" he said tearing open the sachet and dumping it on a slice.  
"How come you like that stuff so much?"  
"I don't know...I like how it makes stuff taste" he said and took a bite chewing in half a peperoni slice which he shoved into his mouth with his right hand.  
"I see" he said picking up his own slice.

With the Pizza finished, their cans of soda and the box binned and the ample empty packets of Mayonnaise they headed back to the field to see several others playing throw and catch, Max replaced the helmet.  
They occupied a corner around second base and Michael helped Max improve his hand eye coordination.  
"For batting, having good hand eye coordination is crucial, for this some good old catch is good enough...stand back".  
"Here?"  
"Further...keep going until I say...okay stop".

Michael tossed the ball and Max was able to catch it.  
He threw it back and Michael caught it, this time as Michael threw it he tossed it higher with a little more strength.  
Max felt the ball brush the tips of his fingers before stumbling back and falling down onto his backside.  
"Ow" he said getting up and picking up the ball.

"What was that for?" Max shouted back angrily.  
"Testing you, you should have stepped back a foot and you'd have caught it, you have to think things through Maxie, now toss back the ball".  
Max tossed back the ball as hard as he could at Michael who caught it but whacked the back of his hand into his chest making him stumble back a few paces.  
"MAX, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
"You did that on purpose...come on Michael...don't screw around...you promised me".

"Fine, fine, no more foul balls...from either of us...deal?"  
"Deal, now toss it back" Max shouted.  
Michael tossed back the ball and Max was able to catch it under arm.  
They tossed the ball between them for a few minutes until Michael stopped.  
"Okay, now try batting, remember that pose?"  
Max nodded and assumed it.  
"Lower your arms a small bit and perfect".

"Are you ready?" Max asked.  
"Yes" he said and Michael tossed it.  
He hit the ball with the bat sending it flying over Michael's head and landed several meters behind him.  
"I did it!" Max exclaimed loudly.  
"Nice whack, I heard that one".

Michael picked it up and from where he stood threw the ball and Max was able to hit it, this time landing a few feet in front of Michael.  
"Not bad at all, you gotta get a stronger swing and hit one out of the park sometime".  
"Have you ever hit it out of the park?" Max asked, speaking louder.  
"Once or twice, need to work on those arms of yours".

"Huh?" Max asked flexing, feeling the muscle.  
"I've got strength or I wouldn't be a World Class Blader" he said and realized he shouldn't have shouted that out at a semi crowded ball field.  
Thankfully no one seemed to clock who he was and the games continued.  
"Phew" Max said to himself dropping his head for a moment before looking up.  
"Need more" Michael said.

After a few tosses and successful hits Michael decided to change.  
"Okay, now you throw and I'll bat".  
Max passed him the bat and Michael gave him the ball and glove.  
The blond backed himself up to where he stood and waited for Michael stood and waited for his cue.  
"Okay Max, toss the ball, give it some strength behind it and I'll show you how its done!"

Max tossed the ball and Michael whacked it hard sending it flying back several meters interrupting another game behind them, Max apologised fetching the ball and tossing it back to Michael who tossed it again, this time Max caught it in the glove.  
"Nice catch!"  
Max again tossed the ball back to Michael and they got up a good amount.  
"Okay, lets see how long we can keep the ball off the ground?" Michael suggested, they only managed on average five times.

When the Sun started setting they called it quits and headed home their own separate ways.  
"Thanks Michael, same tomorrow?".  
"No problem Maxie, see ya tomorrow" he said walking off.  
Max walked back carrying his bat and helmet, it had been a good day.  
He wondered how the others got up to in their Sports Swap.  
Max made a note to ask the others when the swap was over.

Author notes

Beywriter: Okay, if you found anything wrong with the Baseball parts, I'm British. I did research but guess I missed something. We play Cricket (which I'm almost just as clueless at). This is a fic I wrote using a prompt.

Story- Beywriter 


End file.
